This invention relates generally to a prosthetic device used in the treatment of male impotency by stimulation and the maintaining of penile erection.
Male impotency can be traced to a wide range of medical, mental, physical and physiological problems. For example, endocrinological disorders such as diabetes are very common causes of male impotency. For example, it has been found that about 50% of the male patients suffering from diabetes also develop impotency. Deficiencies in thyroid functions are also responsible for male impotency. Other factors such as reduced arterial flow, the use of drugs, alcohol and narcotics, anatomical problems, as well as postsurgical manifestations, give rise to impotency.
Prosthetic devices for remedying male impotency are well known. One class of device is the type that is implanted within the penis corpora cavernosa. These devices may be of the type that are permanently rigid or controllably inflatable.
An inflatable-type device is described by Robert E. Buuck in U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,102 entitled, Penile Erection System and Methods of Implanting and Using Same. Buuck describes a pair of expandable, elastomeric cylinders which are implanted in the penis corpora cavernosa. An elastomeric tube that functions as a pump is placed between a fluid reservoir and the expandable cylinders. The pump is used to pump fluid from the the reservoir into the cylinders to cause erection and a bypass check valve is provided such that deflation is accomplished by actuating the bypass valve.
Surgical procedures for accomplishing the implantation of the described prosthetic devices have taken on the order of 4 hours. In addition to subjecting the patient to the surgical procedure, there is potential of post-operative infection necessitating yet further surgery and related medical treatment.
Other devices for remedying impotence are of the type that are exteriorly applied for either simulating or maintaining penile erection. For example, Bagby in U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,020 describes an anatomical device for attachment about the root of the penis. The purpose of such devices is to constrict the return flow of veinal blood and thus maintain the penis in the erected state. The device, however, causes an uncontrolled pressure on the superficial dorsal vein about the root of the penis strangulating it which, due to the repeated, continual use of the device, may lead to a breakdown of the connective tissues of the corpora cavernosa.
Another externally-applied device is described by Line in U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,007. The device has a ring-like base having a diameter slightly larger than the root of the penis. A rigid support column is secured at one end in a substantially perpendicular orientation to the ring-like base. A collar is connected to the other end of the rigid support column and is adapted for telescopically receiving the glans of the penis.
The ring-like base is characterized in that it may rotate, and the rigid support column and collar will be misoriented, potentially leading to injuries during use of the device. Additionally, the collar has a planar, circular shape so that the collar does not conform to the shape of the corona of the glans of the penis. Consequently, it cannot provide proper engagement with the glans.
Yet another device for treating impotency is described in Russian Pat. No. 178,044 by Ploticher, S. A. et al. The device described comprises retaining rods contained within a common case. The rods have at one end a planar supporting ring for securing the device to the penis and at the other end yoke pieces that conform to the shape of the female organ. The rods, however, do not control the flow of veinal blood in the dorsal vein and the corpora cavernosa in order to control the level of penile erection.
The extremities of the yoke, however, abut at a single point of contact and in the corona sulcus under the glans. The extremeties of the yoke are characterized in that they have a tendency of sliding against and relative to each other resulting in one extremity projecting beyond the other. The extremeties therefore are capable of contacting the inner vaginal wall in a manner leading to potential serious injury to the female.